


Let's Go In The Garden

by Syntax



Series: Everything Stays [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Grima's Adventures In Manakete Rearing, Introspection, Male Gimurei | Grima, Not Beta Read, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, let grima be a dad 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: Grima watches one of his fellow dragons play among the flowers of Askr.





	Let's Go In The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while auto-grinding the tempest on and off. gotta get me them orbs so that one day grima can come home ;-;
> 
> after two things that turned out longer than they were supposed to, i tried to make this one shorter to see if i could still get what i wanted across in ~350 words.

It would be so easy to destroy this one, he thinks.

The fell dragon leered upon the gardens of Askr from high above the castle parapets while his vessel sits and watches as a young manakete child plays amongst the flower blossoms. Askr's Spring Festival had long since passed, yet the flowers seemed just as vibrant and lively now as they had back then. It was... Strange. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the land was unnaturally gifted with calm climates and fertile soil—or if the residents of the castle were simply so vain as to refuse to let their precious decorations wither away.

He supposed it didn't really matter in the end. It wasn't the flowers themselves that interested the fell dragon, but rather the child trampling them underfoot.

The manakete playing in the flowers is Divine. Not of Naga's tribe, curiously, but Divine all the same. Grima has heard other warriors in the castle, "Heroes" of the Order, refer to this little one as Fae. A contemporary of the Lords of Elibe, hundreds of years old.

A child gathering posies.

The fell dragon could snuff her out completely, leave before anyone could find him, head to some other domain in this world and perhaps start a new life there. The summoner had warned him about harming the other members of the order, surely, but what was a man to a god? Nothing.

The child is running towards him now, causing Grima's vessel to tense up in preparation for a counterattack, but she stops just short of him and thrusts something bright and colorful in his face.

"Look what I made! Do you like it?"

He could feel all four pairs of eyes blink in confusion.

....

The little Divine goes back to playing amongst the flowers, weaving stems together or occasionally rolling around in them as Grima watches over her.

Perhaps, he thinks, raising a hand to brush against the patchwork crown of flowers already drooping and sagging over his eyes—perhaps he will let this one live.


End file.
